


Are those Pancakes?

by ThatIsTheOsbornWay



Category: Parksborn - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Random - Freeform, harrycantcook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatIsTheOsbornWay/pseuds/ThatIsTheOsbornWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't cook and Peter is adorable about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are those Pancakes?

He had never expected this.  
Nothing in Harry Osborn's life could have prepared him for this.  
He never would have thought that one day he would be standing in a kitchen, covered in flour with the smell of burning sausage and toast invading his nostrils. 

Okay, so no one had ever taught Harry Osborn how to cook.  
He never really needed to know before, as a child he had a staff that served him food and in boarding school there was the cafeteria or the hoards of secret pizza he could have delivered in a moments notice.  
But today was Harry and Peter's first anniversary as a couple.  
And damn it, Harry just wanted to do something special for his boyfriend.  
Harry knew Peter Wasn't the kind of person to be fond of or swayed by fancy expensive gifts...though that usually Didn't stop the Osborn heir from doting on him anyway.  
But today was going to be different...or at least it was supposed to be. 

Harry curses as he drops an egg on the floor, the fragile food cracking immediately on the floor.  
Then Harry heard it...  
The sound of footsteps  
Oh shit shit shit..  
Peter was awake..  
He was awake and he was heading to to the kitchen.  
Harry panicked  
"Don't come in here!" He yelled toward the approaching steps as he darted around the kitchen in a feeble attempt to clean the mess and have some simblance of a breakfast awaiting his boyfriend. 

"Harry, I smell something burning.. Is everythin-" Peter stops midsentence as he disobeyed Harry's words and was now standing by the bar facing the kitchen, his eyes quickly surveying the mess. Finally, he looks at Harry watching as his flour covered boyfriend wipes the counter furiously, but only makes a bigger mess. 

Harry glances up and his eyes widen when he discovers Peter has seen everything.  
"Don't you dare laugh at me Peter Parker" the disgruntled blonde mutters between his teeth as he freezes with a rag in his hand. 

There is silence for a few seconds as Peter nods looking around the kitchen again.  
"Are those pancakes?" Is Peter's only response. And he's smiling and pointing to a stack of seriously misshapen and lumpy pancakes.  
Harry raises his eyebrows looking back at the pancakes. "um...in theory." 

"Harry, this is really nice" Peter grins walking into the kitchen and placing a kiss on the surprised boy's lips.  
Harry blinks "Well...you might think differently after you try them" 

Peter smirks going to the cabinet and retrieving a plate then fills it with the pancakes as well as some of the burnt up sausage. He grabs a fork and take a big bite while Harry just watches in a state of shock. 

Harry attempts to get flour out of his hair as he watches Peter nervously for a reaction, and he really didn't understand why he was so nervous about this.  
He was Harry Osborn for Christ sakes.. He ran a multimillion dollar company with no issues, but making breakfast for his boyfriend was enough to drive him round the bend.  
"So, how is it?" Harry asks

Let's be honest..  
It was disgusting..  
But Peter certainly wasn't going to tell his blue eyed boyfriend that...  
"It's...delicious Har, really" Peter smiles at him with food in his mouth.. 

"Honestly?" Harry smirks crossing his arms 

"Nope." Peter laughs, okay, so they always decided to be honest with one another and Peter Wasn't going to be the one to break that.  
Before Harry can groan and throw himself face down on the couch Peter grabs his hand "But the fact that you thought to do this for me is..this is a perfect present Harry"  
Harry looks up at his brunette boyfriend "Really?" He frowns.  
"Really" Peter smiles kissing the shorter boy. 

As it turned out Aunt May taught Peter how to make pancakes and after a few hours of flour throwing, broken eggs, a carton of milk, and kitchen sex.. Peter Parker finally taught Harry Osborn how to make a decent pancake. 

And every morning on their anniversary after that Harry made them.


End file.
